Soul Reapers and Ninja
by carnxge
Summary: Reports of strange paranormal activity in Karakura town have reached the Hidden Leaf Village. Naruto Uzumaki and his friends are sent on a mission to find out the cause and perhaps stop it; but they end up meeting Ichigo Kurosaki and his friends, and begins this adventure of defeating attacking Hollows, and the Espada, who teamed up with the Akatsuki for unknown motives.
1. Chapter 1

It was a normal day in the Hidden Leaf Village.

Everybody was off of missions until Tsunade suddenly assigned everybody to one certain mission. It was Team 7's turn to learn about this mission.

"I don't see what's the big deal! Oooh, ghosts! I'm so scared!" Naruto complained to the Hokage, Tsunade.

"You idiot!" Sakura Haruno scolded, raising a fist to the hyperactive ninja. "These 'ghosts' might threaten us!"

"We can handle 'em, it'll be easy as pie!" Naruto replied.

"Listen for once will you, idiot?" Sasuke Uchiha coldly said.

The Hokage sighed, rubbing her temples. "This is a very serious mission, and I don't know how long it will take to complete it.. I'm sending all the teams with you, expect for Asuma and his wife."

Team 7 nodded, with a yawning Naruto. He stretched his back.

"Shinigami..." whispered Tsunade. "I'm not sure if the Shinigami are our enemies.. But it's up to you to say who's your enemy or not; if they posses a threat to us, eliminate them. If not, leave them be. Please be careful."

Naruto sneered, "Don't be so worried, Granny! We got this!"

"Naruto.." Sakura sighed, nodding her head in disapproval. "My Lady, do the others know about the mission?"

"Yes. I already told the rest. Team 8, Team 10, and Team Guy. Kakashi, Neji, and Guy are the only Jounin accompanying you."

"I see.. So we're eliminating anybody who possess a threat to us.." Sasuke stared at the ground.

"Precisely." Tsunade nodded.

"What if they're isn't anything wrong?"

"There is. Trust me." Her voice was tense, sure of everything. Those eyes, staring at nothing, knowing.

"We understand, My Lady. We'll be heading off." The pink haired kunoichi bowed. Her teammates began to leave the office. Naruto was filled in thought; this was so serious for Tsunade. Usually, she was carefree. Serious, but not so. Rude, but not.

"_Karakura Town.. I'll do anything to protect this village and if this town is in danger, I'll protect it to." _

* * *

"Eh?! What the hell, Kabuto?! Orochimaru?!" Naruto immediately jumped at the presence of one of the Sannin and his henchman. They had an odd device in front of them, of which Orochimaru was working on.

Sasuke stared and silently thought, _"What the hell?" _

"Oh, Naruto. How's it goin'?" Kabuto greeted, waving nonchalantly. His glasses shined as he smiled.

"Don't give that look!"

"Look? Why I beg to differ-"

Orochimaru looked up from the device and gave a smirk to Sasuke.

"Shit." Sasuke muttered.

"Hello, Sasuke-kun~ I assume you three are wondering why Kabuto and I are here, because the rest of your idiotic friends know."

"Idiotic-?! Why I outta-!" Kiba Inuzuka clenched his fist before being stopped by his hooded partner, Shino. The rest of the teams stopped their chatting and stared.

"Don't even bother, Kiba... It's unlikely seeing you two fight." Shino said.

Orochimaru blankly blinked, looking back at Team 7. "Err.. Right. Anyway, this device will help you reach Karakura Town."

"Hey! How do you know about the mission?!" Naruto shouted.

"We're trying to help you! Be grateful for once, brat!" Kabuto argued.

"Enough." Sasuke said, firmly. His stare made the two look down with shame. Sakura awkwardly walked to the rest of teams, approaching a blonde teen.

"This device will take us to Karakura. How does it work?"

Kabuto was about to speak but was interrupted by Orochimaru, "It's simple, Sasuke-kun! You press this wonderful red button, step in, and you'll arrive somewhere near your destination."

"Well, what are we waiting for?! Turn this baby on!"

Kabuto pushed his glasses up and on the gray machine, he pressed a red button. The circle was covered by a blue arua. Through it, they could see grass, buildings, and people.

"I've read about Karakura Town, and half of the population don't know about the spiritual beings luring around. Perhaps you could sense them with your chakra.." Kabuto informed.

"Lovely souls, Shinigami, and Hollows! You'll have fun there! Such interesting beings I could test on!"

"How do we know for sure the product works?" Sakura asks.

A teen with a hairstyle resembling a pineapple yawned. "Who knows, you could try to kill us. Get someone to test it."

"Ya don't think, Shikamaru?" The blonde girl next to Sakura replied sarcastically.

"I'll try it! Move it!" Naruto said. He relaxed himself as he stepped in the device. Everybody gasped. He was gone.

"My turn!" Kiba enthusiastically said. He stepped in.

Everybody traded looks.

The teams were gone.

Orochimaru and Kabuto stood next to the machine.

"Where did you set the destination to, Kabuto? Orochimaru asked, knowing Kabuto, he would have something up his sleeve.

"That place they saw was certainly Karakura town, but I sent them to a forest far from there, just to make their journey more fun..."

"What I expect from a henchman like you, Kabuto.." Orochimaru chuckled.

"So, where do I put the device?"

"Dunno. Do whatever you want, Kabuto. I'll be with Jiraiya." Orochimaru shrugged and walked off, leaving the young adult by himself.

"Well, you heard Orochimaru-sama. I can do whatever I want with this. Who knows if they'll return, and who cares? Time to send this thing somewhere."

* * *

**A/N: I will expain why Sasuke returned in later chapters. PS: I made this story in Quotev, but I decided to post it here. Enjoy! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

"Dammit!" cursed Kabuto as he dragged the machine out of the Hidden Leaf Village. Orochimaru said he would be with his fellow Sannin, so that left Kabuto alone.

_"Do whatever you want, Kabuto."_

This is difficult for the young adult. He knew where to take it, it was all planned out. The village was far from close, and the Land of Rivers was closer than ever. Kabuto stopped to take a rest. He stared at the machine as he started to pant. It began to shake and make noise. Kabuto jumped away from it,

"What the-?!"

The blue aura was filled with something much darker. Slowly, a creature with a white mask stepped out, making the scientist gasp. His onyx eyes were wide, not with fear, but with shock. The being growled, shouted. A dark chuckle escaped.

"Damn... Looks like I have to defeat this creature. Sorry, but I won't be able to give to device to them just yet... Not until I extract some of the energy of this monster."

Kabuto pushed his glasses up and drew kunai.

* * *

"Sasuke? Naruto? Ino?" Sakura wondered about in a forest. She looked around, soaking in the heat waves.

"It feels like summer~!" She hummed, but soon regained her serious position. They've all been separated, scattered around this large space.

Sakura began to walk where she could sense chakra, she had to find somebody she knew. But she felt a dark presence, as if somebody was behind her. Slowly, she turned around.

"What's a helpless little girl like you doing here?" A creature lowly growled.

"AHHHHHHH! WHAT IN THE HELL IS THIS?!" Sakura screamed. This thing was so big, large and evil.

Naruto heard the scream. He stopped running, "Sakura?!"

Sasuke froze, "Oh no.."

Team Guy stood still.

"Lee, did you hear that?!" Neji Hyuga asked.

"Sakura is in danger!" Lee replied.

"We've got to help her," Tenten gripped the scroll on her back.

Team 8;

"Hinata, the source of the scream?!" Kiba shouted as he rode on his giant ninja dog, Akamaru.

"It's coming from that direction!" Hinata squeaked.

Team 10;

"Shikamaru!" scolded Ino. "Sakura's in trouble, let's help her!"

"That's what I was just about to say.." He calmly said.

"WHO CARES?!"

Panting came from the pink haired kunoichi. Her fists were covered with blood.

"CHAAAAAAA!"

She tried to give a blow, but she was stopped by a sword.

"Idiot!" Sasuke scolded.

"Sa..Sasuke...?" Sakura's green eyes, widen.

"Stay back. The others are coming soon."

"But-"

"Heal your wounds and stay back!" Sasuke shouted.

Sakura nodded and slowly backed away.

"RASENGAN!" Naruto jumped out of the bushes and charged at the creature. It's arms gushed blood. Sasuke held his sword in front of him, shielding him from any dirt.

"NARUTO!" Neji shouted, his white eyes activating his Byakugan.

"Neji-kun!" His cousin emerged.

"Hinata-sama? Do you see it?"

"Yes! I see it! It's weakness!"

The creature growled, "You brats are worse than the Soul Reapers."

"Shut ya trap!" Kiba howled, Shino by his side, black glasses reflecting.

"It doesn't matter what we are, creature. Hurt our friends and we'll hurt you." Sasuke spoke, giving an icey glare.

Everybody gave unbelievable looks at Sasuke.

Scratching of heads, blank stares and blinks.

"All I wanted was a snack, but looks like I've bargained for more!" The creature laughed.

"DO I LOOK LIKE A SNACK TO YOU, BASTARD?!" Sakura raised her fist and shouted.

Shikamaru, Ino, and Choji quietly appeared.

"Should I use the Mind Transfer jutsu, Shikamaru?" The blonde asked. No answer, Shikamaru was talking with Neji.

"Are you just going to ignore me like that Shikamaru?!"

"No, Ino." said Choji. They're coming up with a plan."

"Oh..?"

"Shadow Possession Jutsu!" Shikamaru brought his hands together, and a thick shadow line came in contact with the creature, stopping him.

"Now, TenTen!" Neji shouted. The teen with the Chinese-looking buns behind Neji nodded, throwing kunai and shuriken at the creature's arms and legs.

"Sakura-chan! Attack his mask, now!" Hinata commanded.

"Alright!" She said. Her hands were all healed. She clenched her fist and jumped, taking advantage of the creature's incapacitated arms and legs.

"CHA!" She punched the mask and it broke in half. The creature slowly disappeared, disintegrating.

"It's gone.." Naruto said.

"What the hell was that thing?" Kiba asked.

"I do not know what it is exactly, but I sense a high amount of supernatural powers.." Neji replied.

"And I assume they devour humans, or their souls." Shino added.

"No, it must be much more than that. Why would they want a normal human without any supernatural powers?" Sasuke continued.

"The only reason it attacked Sakura was to fed off her immense chakra! I'm surprised they didn't go after me!" Naruto chuckled.

"YOU THINK THIS IS SOMETHING TO JOKE ABOUT?!" Sakura punched him.

"Sa...Sakura... Ouch..."

"SUCH YOUTH, INTELLIGENCE! COULD THIS STILL BE OUR ROOKIES?"

"Hardly believe that's Naruto."

"What the hell?!" Naruto stood up, clenching his fist. "Kakashi-sensei! Guy-sensei?! Come down from there!" He yelled at a tree.

"Uh, Naruto?" The silver haired Jounin said. "We're behind you."

"Eh?!" Naruto spun around.

"Hello, kids!" Guy gave a thumbs up.

"Guy-sensei! Thank the heavens! You're safe!"

"Oh, Lee!"

"..'OH', SOMEWHERE ELSE!" Naruto pushed the running pair away from each other.

"We've got to get to Karakura Town! I'm not wasting any time!"

"OF COURSE, YOU CAN'T HELP BUT TO BE IMPATIENT, NARUTO!"

Naruto was about to retort at Sakura, both Kakashi cleared his throat. "I suggest we move on now, we'll get there faster."

"GREAT IDEA, KAKASHI!" Might Guy smacked Kakashi's back a bit too hard, making the latter wince. "Wanna race?" Guy suggested.

"No!"

* * *

_Beep_

_Beep_

_Beep_

"The Hollow... It's gone." A small, petite girl said, putting her phone away.

"What?! Impossible!" A teen with spikey orange hair shouted. "Did Uryu kill it?"

"I'm right here, dumbass!" Uryu replied.

"Oh, right. Well, er, then who killed it, Rukia?"

"Dunno." Rukia replied, shrugging her shoulders.

"Wait." Uryu said. He pushed his glasses up as he inspected the area around him. "Ichigo.. Do.. Do you feel that?"

"No.. What the hell are you talking about, Uryu?!"

"A spirit pressure different from the Soul Reapers and Hollows... Rukia, you're a Soul, tell us, can you feel the energy?"

Rukia looked around, "A bit.. What can that be?"

The two were pondering as Ichigo stood confused as ever.

* * *

"You know I don't like waiting, Kabuto Yakushi."

"I apologize, Lord Sasori.. I came in contact with a strange creature from this portal, and I killed it."

"Is that so?"

"Yes. I've collected some data, also."

"Excellent.. Leader will be pleased to hear this."

* * *

**Yeah... I know Orochimaru is all evil and whatnot, but I made this for humor. This takes place in an AU, and some things might be altered. **


	3. Chapter 3

"... Nope." Kiba said.

"Hm? What's wrong, Kiba-kun?" Hinata asked.

"Look at all those people! I'm going back to the village!" He turned around and began to stomp away, but Neji Hyuga grabbed his ear and dragged him back.

"No you're not. Lady Tsunade has sent us on a mission and we're going to complete it."

Kiba started to grumble and pout.

Kakashi began to speak, "Before we go any further we have to-"

"ALRIGHT!" Naruto jumped and shouted, he ran into the town, grabbing Sasuke with him. "Bastard, let go!"

"NARUTO!" Sakura angrily growled and began to chase him.

"WAIT FOR ME!" Rock Lee raised his arms, jumped high and joined the chase.

"THAT'S THE SPIRIT, LEE!" Guy shouted, running with Lee.

"Guy-sensei!" Neji and TenTen ran after them.

"...Why did I come here. This is such a drag." Shikamaru thought. "Lady Tsunade owns me one."

"I WANNA JOIN, C'MON AKAMARU!" Kiba hopped on his dog.

"Shino-kun?" Hinata asked.

"Yes?"

"Should we go after Kiba?"

"I suppose so."

Ino crossed her arms, "I swear we're the only responsible team!"

Shikamaru turned to respond, but he noticed Choji was gone. "Err, Ino?"

"What?"

"...Where's Choji?"

The blonde looked at the empty spot next to her. "...Shit."

Kakashi blinked multiple times, "..It'd be best to look for them."

* * *

"Where did that idiot go?!" Sasuke brought himself up to his feet and brushed off the dirt from his new pants that were for this mission. "He's going to get run over by a car." Sticking his hands into his pockets, he began to walk on the sidewalk. Some of the scenery was new to him, but of course Tsunade told them all about this technology.

"Too many people!" He grumbled.

"Ouch-!" A pained screech came from the Uchiha as he hit a pole.

"This is boring-"

"HEY, WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM?!"

"-Dammit, Naruto!" Sasuke tried to run to the source of the loud and obnoxious voice.

"WHY THE HELL ARE YOU YELLING AT ME?! YOU'RE THE ONE WHO BUMPED INTO ME!"

The Uchiha was close to cracking. He turned around and stomped to the place where he heard the yelling. Finally, Naruto was fighting

with a teen with bright orange hair, Ichigo. A small

girl, Rukia, was near him, sighing. The two boys were head-to-head and angry at each other.

Sasuke grabbed Naruto's ear, "Oi! Naruto! Stop picking fights. That's not what we came for!" He began to drag, and he began to feel immense energy coming from the kid.

"Sasuke, let go!"

"Idiots!" Sakura thought as she began to walk the streets.

"Sakura, finally, I found ya!" Ino appeared behind her friend, Hinata smiling.

"Hello.."

"Guys!" Sakura sighed.

"I heard Naruto scream..!" Hinata turned her head, worried.

"He probably got into a fight already," Ino snickered.

"Ino," Sakura began.

"Yeah-?"

"How much money did Lady Tsunade give us?"

"Why?"

"I JUST SAW THE CUTEST SHIRT. MUST BUY."

The two girls were left face palming.


	4. Chapter 4

"Cough it up, Sakura." Kakashi walked over to the female and waited.

"Fine," She dug into her pocket handed money.

"Ino?"

"Ugh, take it!

"Hinata?"

"...Here.."

"Okay..." The jounin sighed. "Now that I got your money, we can begin our mission."

"How is taking our money helping us?!" Naruto shouted.

"Naruto, you're clueless." Ino rolled her eyes.

"...Anyway... Sasuke, Hinata, and Shikamaru. I need you three for something."

Neji gasped, "Why Hina-?!" before TenTen elbowed him in the gut. "..sama..." he weakly said.

Kakashi blinked, "...Errr.. You three are going to school!" He smiled.

"WHAT?!" Sasuke and Shikamaru jumped up and started to shout and argue. "HELL NO!"

"I specifically chose you three for reasons. Shikamaru's brains, Sasuke's fighting skills, and Hinata's Byakugan."

"But-" Hinata began.

"No buts. Tomorrow you're going to Karakura High School!"

Everybody started to laugh.

"Don't worry, kids!" Guy appeared. "I have plans for you!"

* * *

"Really." Sasuke's face was flat. He felt tight in these pants. He was wearing a tie? Kami help us all.

"This...This is quite a change.." Hinata smiled sheepishly, trying to make the atmosphere lighter.

"Yeah... I know we aren't the best team.. But... orders are orders.." Shikamaru stated.

"Especially since you sent an entire army to look for me." Sasuke muttered.

Shikamaru sighed and rolled his eyes, leaning on a wall. "You're still on that?"

The Uchiha threw his arms, "Of course!"

"Even if we weren't successful, you were planning on coming back."

"Whatever."

"Did that Kabuto guy give you drugs?"

"Guys!" Hinata whined. She put a finger on her lips to make the two hush. Her head pointed to the left, and talking was heard in the distance.

"Rukia left last night, why?"

"Just asking. Were there any hollows though?"

"Yeah, but we wiped them out quicky. What's with all the questions, anyway?"

"Because... I feel a great pressure nearby. And its no hollow. Tell me you feel it, Ichigo."

A thick silence fell into the air. Sasuke didn't seem interested, but he remembered the Nine-Tailed Fox. A gasp escaped out of him, quickly and his mouth was covered by his own hand. Shikamaru quicky pushed him and he bumped into somebody.

"Dammit, Shikamaru!" Sasuke said, fist in the air and his face red. "Uh, my bad?" He turned to the kid he made contact with.

"Yeah..." The male said awkwardly, as if he couldn't speak to Sasuke. He was stiff. Sasuke took a few steps back and turned his head, Shikamaru left and Hinata was on the wall.

"Hey!" Ichigo shouted. "Didn't I see you yesterday? With that kid..."

"Ugh.." Sasuke curved his upper lip as his turned again.

"Was his name, Naruko? Or Nauru? Wait! Naraka!"

"...If you're talking about the blonde idiot with the whiskers, his name is Naruto."

"Oh! Right... I was close... Right, Uryu?" He grinned at him.

"You did the same thing with Uryu's name, Ichigo!" A giggle was heard behind Ichigo. He turned around and saw Orihime, a girl who's slender yet busty.

Uryu pushed his glasses up.

"Nice friends ya got there." Sasuke commented.

"I'm forced to socialize with them... But they're good people."

Orihime spotted Sasuke, and her eyes widen. "Hi~!" She smiled. "Who are you? Oh, I'm Orihime!"

The Uchiha can't help but to think the girl is another empty-headed clutz. "I'm Sasuke.." Dammit, Hinata, hurry up.

"Sasuke-kun! I found you!" Hinata smiled as she tapped his shoulder. "I got lost..." Her eyes observed the three new people. Uryu with his glasses, Ichigo's odd orange hair, and Orihime's bust. "Hi...! I'm Hinata!"

"Well, Hinata, I suppose we should get going. Where is Shikamaru?"

"Forgive me, Sasuke, but he just trailed off... I think I saw him talk to a... girl?"

Sasuke nodded. "Okay. Let's go."

"Wait!" Ichigo shouted. Sasuke rolled his eyes and forced a smile. "You're new?"

"Yes..."

"Cool, I can show you your classes."

Orihime gasped, "Maybe we have the same class!"

"I don't think-"

Hinata smiled, "We'd loved to... Sasuke, let's go." She began to walk, and Sasuke followed.

"Hmm.." Ichigo said. "We do have the same class."

"Crap." Sasuke thought.

The rest of the walk had Hinata and Sasuke silently talking, since the three stooges (as Sasuke called them) were too busy being loud.

Shikamaru was seen entering the class and Hinata ran up to him. She was more free and not scared, and Sasuke definitely noticed that. He made eye contact with Uryu, a quick glance made a short stare. Onyx eyes met blue. He sighed and walked away, without saying anything.

"He's a bit rude!" Orihime said.

"Reminds me of Uryu." Ichigo sneered.

"Sh-Shut up!"


End file.
